darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlords
After the death of Darth Krayt and the fall of his Sith Empire, the One Sith went underground under the leadership of Darth Nihl. However many Sith and once faithful Imperial servants were disinclined to give up their positions of power and fled to the far reaches of space. Some headed to the Unknown Regions, others to Wild Space and the Tingel Arm. A few holed up in the companion galaxies like the Rishi Maze. Regardless of where they went, these warlords pose a thread to the Galactic Federation Triumvirate. 'Fehlaaur' Fehlaaur'aitel'loro aka Fehlaaur was a Chiss diplomat and liaison to the Fel Empire, turned Moff, turned Director of the Imperial Diplomatic Corps, turned Director of Imperial Intelligence, and now warlord. A skilled diplomat and polygot, Fehlaaur escaped the Core and the Triumverate with a fleet of ships captained by Imperials still hungry for war. Unlike some warlords, Fehlaaur did not attract the typical racists bigots of the Empire, and he certainly didn't champion a movement against non-humans. Nor did Fehlaaur endorse any notable ambitions of conquest and power. Instead, he simply took what was given to him at the moment and ran with it. His lack of ambition and aggression would make him vulnerable to other warlords if it wasn't for the fact that his forces control the most military hardware. On the onset, he holds a lot of firepower and level headed commanders. While he's not necessarily seeking vast amounts of territory and power, he's also in no hurry to give any of it up. Furthermore his skills in diplomacy have made him a central figure in any discussions of uniting the warlords as one force. He is currently stationed in the Varada Sector. 'Azel Erathipa' Azel Erathipa is a Vahla and a Sith Master, Azel found that the end of the war did not suit her or her ambitions. A life of hiding under the rule of Darth Nihl was anathema to her nature. Instead she found like minded Sith and headed to the Outer Rim with all the assets she could steal or countermand, and tossing away her Sith title. Intelligent, ambitious, and strong in the Force, Azel is perhaps the strongest of the warlords. However, her forces are not as numerous as others and she has had little luck in making new allies. She is the mastermind behind the alliance and thus the defacto leader of the warlords (Fehlaur, Ix, Ragus). Her territory lies in the Seitia Sector. 'Darth Ragus' Darth Ragus is a towering Lorrdian, and is naturally a Sith of few words. Like Azel, he was a Sith Master who did not want to follow Darth Nihl into hiding, and instead opted to continue the fight. He has attracted some of the most aggressive and single minded followers. He wishes only to fight and take what he can. He's not as inclined to strategy and diplomacy, preferring brute force to subtle planning. Yet he has found success with his simple methods. Of the warlords, he has the largest ground force and he currently controls most of the Koda Spur. 'Ix' Ixdankorobhudmanuhelm''' '''aka Ix is a male Squib and a very powerful Sith. Ix would be the most likely candidate to rule the alliance of warlords, however he is far too unstable and paranoid for the job. His strength in the Force, however, is also too useful for Azel to ignore. He is the most dangerous element in the alliance. Ix controls the Seswenna Sector. See Also Legacy: Aftermath Category:Legacy: Aftermath